


Media Share

by EmilyIsLonely



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, H E Double Hockey Sticks, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slight swearing, dream is gay, first time writing in George's POV, george is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyIsLonely/pseuds/EmilyIsLonely
Summary: Dream finally does a media share stream and someone shares an edit of DreamNotFound...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Media Share

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta a one-shot

Dream is finally doing a media share stream. I'm super excited. I've seen my other friends do it before, like Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Quacktiy, etc. Most of the media share streams they did was "you laugh you lose" challenges. But apparently Dream isn't interested in doing that. I think it's gonna be fun nonetheless.

After a few moments of preparation, Dream finally started the stream. We were both in a vc. He waited for the notification to go out. Then, he announced that he'll do a media stream.

The chat was like "OMG YESSSSSSS MEDIA SHARE", "yayyyy I love media share", "SOMEONE SHARE THE JUMP IN THE CADILAC WE NEED THE REACTION LMAOOOOO", "DRE FINALLY DOING MEDIA SHARE LOL", "someone share the sadist animation dre smp plz".

“Wow everyone’s going crazy. Anyway, I’m just gonna create a survival world and try to speed run. Well, not really a fast speed run but... yeah. And after that I’m probably just gonna mess around in Minecraft.” Dream said.

After he created the world, the first media share came up.

It was a video of a famous Wilbur clip.

”YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!”

Dream laughed quietly and I scoffed before he spoke up.

”I love that clip. It’s so funny.”

Then, Dream started running around and killing animals. Then the second media share came up. It was an animation. The title was “Dream face reveal.mp4”

I was confused at first about the “Dream face reveal” part in the title but then I realised it was a joke.

The video was really funny. The animation fitted perfectly with the weird song that was playing.

Dream wheezed and I couldn’t help but laugh as well.

”What the hell was that?!”

Right after Dream stopped laughing, the third one came up.

It was a rickroll...

”NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WHY?!?” Dream slammed his desk, hard.

”I’VE BEEN RICKROLLED AT LEAST FIVE TIMES THIS WEEK!”

”HAHAHAH” I burst out laughing.

The chat was filled to the brim with “LMAO”s.

He complained for the next minute before a few more videos came up.

After about half an hour of us reacting to media shares, Dream was already on the way to the stronghold.

And then a video of an edit came up... but not just any edit, it was a DreamNotFound edit.

There was a sexy song playing with some fanarts of Dream and I kissing or whatever.

I usually see edits like this all the time, and it doesn’t really bother me. But then, Dream chuckled and replied “That was hot.” in a low and raspy voice.

I sat there, absolutely dumbfounded.

I could feel my face heat up and my heart rate skyrocketing.

“I- Wha-”

He started wheezing.

It was obviously a joke, but it was really difficult to register what he said, especially in that raspy tone.

I mostly remained quiet for the rest of the stream. My mind was racing. I couldn’t believe what happened. I kept telling myself that it was a joke. But I also couldn’t ignore the fact that I was blushing.

Why the hell am I like starting to have feelings for him?! Am I living in some sort of fanfiction world right now?!

Then, he ended the stream.

“Hey George?”

“Yeah...?”

“Why were you so quiet?”

Oh no...

“Um... I-”

“You were awfully quiet after that DreamNotFound media share.”

I was lost for words.

“W-wait why do you remember?”

“Were you flustered or something?” Dream asked, completely ignoring my question, and you could hear him smirking.

“Uh... I guess you could say that... Why are you even asking these questions.”

Suddenly, all of his “confidence” just faded away and he let out a weird noise that sounded like a mix of a sigh and a groan.

“I don’t know, that video really affected me. I tried not to show it... but I was kind of taken back by my own response.”

“Well, your response affected me too.”

“What?”

”I- I mean like, I think I started to have feelings for you after tha- wait no that doesn’t sound right.”

I cursed under my breath.

Dream laughed...?

“I think I did too.”

“Huh?”

“I’m saying I like you too, idiot.” He said in a light-hearted way.

What the hell is happening...

I sat in silence. I didn’t know what to say at all.

“Hello? George?”

“I- ”

Dream laughed.

“Why the hell are you laughing?! I’m literally having an existential crisis over here!”

He just laughed even harder.

“I know Georgie. I know you’re still processing this information.”

I blushed at the nickname.

“To be honest with you, I kind of suspected it before.”

“But- like, I only realised my feelings today.”

Dream laughed again.

”Can you stop laughing? I’m serious.”

He didn’t respond.

“So... what are we now?”

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” He asked...

“That... sounds really wrong, but yes, I do.”

He laughed, and god his laughs suddenly sounds so cute now.

After a few seconds, he said the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard him say.

“Okay, so I’m gonna go now, love ya baby.”

And he left the vc.

What on earth just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Dream face reveal.mp4" video is real and it's on YouTube. I suggest you guys to check it out. It's so funny.


End file.
